


Black Is The Colour Of My True Love’s Hair

by EvaristeGalois



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First klance work, Hair, Hair Braiding, Keith is a workaholic, Lance loves Keith’s hair, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaristeGalois/pseuds/EvaristeGalois
Summary: Lance loves Keith’s hair but he loves taking care of him even more.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	Black Is The Colour Of My True Love’s Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Nina Simone’s Black Is The Colour Of My True Love’s Hair](https://youtu.be/NWmCbEbMmeU)

Lance loved Keith’s hair. Though he still insisted it was a mullet it had grown longer and more even over the years, inky black strands reaching his shoulder blades. He loved running his hands through it and feeling the soft strands slip across his fingers. He loved the soft sound Keith made when he scratched his scalp just right; the way his shoulders would loosen and his whole body would melt at the simple gesture. Lance especially loved those moments when he successfully lured Keith away from his work long enough for him to braid his hair. He would weave intricate patterns that he had learnt from his sisters, into his hair just to give Keith time away from all his responsibilities. He would listen as Keith explained his troubles and offer help where he could. Sometimes, Keith would fall asleep as he worked. Lance would keep working content in the fact that he had given his boyfriend a moment of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. Have a lovely day.   
> Catch me on tumblr: [EvieGalois](https://eviegalois.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wrote this at 2 AM I wish I was sleeping💜


End file.
